Caressing The Devil
by Lucious Von Grey
Summary: The begining of an Alternate Universe SG-1 Fan Fic series. Takes place post Season 10 in an AU with a SG-1 lead by Colonel Samantha Carter. Follow this AU SG-1's risky adventure as they attempt a daring rescue of a Tok'ra. Features Sokar & Bastet!
1. Chapter 1

"Colonel Carter" Sam heard suddenly causing her to look up from the machine she had been working on for months. Sam saw that it was Walter leaning in with his large glasses and a unemotional look. Sam tilted her head slightly and was about to ask what Walter wanted but he beat her to it. "General O'Neill wishes to see you in the debriefing room in twelve minutes Colonel." Sam observed Walter leave the room and continue down the hall. Carter began to reflect upon her years spent as part of SG-1 serving under O'Neill. When Jack was promoted Brigadier General, SG-1 became a whole new team causing Sam, Teal'c and Daniel to go in their own directions. Teal'c and Daniel tuck together; both taking positions on SG-15.

Sam decided to continue working at SGC in the Research & Development department. A new SG-1 was formed under the command of Colonel Charles Kawalsky. Sam's eyes lit up and she dropped the tools in her hands. SG-1 was off world and had been scheduled to return an hour ago. Am had heard the gate open only half an hour ago. She wondered if they had been late coming back. Then it hit her, had they even come back?

The twelve minute mark had approached fast. Sam headed down the corridor and walked into the debriefing room where she found Jack siting at the head of the table. Sam took the seat closest to him and a few moments of brief silence turned into uncomfortable silence. Jack was the first to speak "We lost contact with Kawalsky and the rest of SG-1. We sent a MALP through and a UAV. The MALP provided nothing of significance." Sam was about to ask about the UAV when Jack continued "The UAV located four bodies. They were SG-1."

"How, who, what?" Sam stood up from her chair. She almost collapsed. She collected herself and gathered her thoughts. "General, where was SG-1 sent?" O'Neill had a solemn look upon his face, his gray hair appeared to turn even grayer with each passing second. Sam wasn't acting on military thought, she was acting as a friend when she instinctively reached out with her arm and placed her hand on top of one of his. Her palm eclipsed the back of Jack's hand. "I know what Colonel Kawalsky meant to you Sir. He was a great soldier and a good man." Jack pulled his hand back from underneath Samantha Carter's. Sam looked up into Jack's eyes as he slid over a folder. She opened it slowly and her eyes scan through it briskly "P3X509" Carter said taking a deep breath. She had been there once before and had hoped to never be reminded of the pain, sorrow and loss of life that took place there.

General O'Neill took a deep breath. It was almost as a lump slithered down his throat. "Colonel" Jack said choosing his next word wisely. "As it would appear, Baset has returned." Carter sunk in the chair she had chosen to occupy. Baset had killed the Tok'ra Selmak along with its host, Jacob Carter during a battle which took place a few years ago when O'Neill was still leading SG-1. General O'Neill saw the look in Carter's eyes. She was going to lose it soon, she always was a tough soldier on the exterior but she was only human on the inside and an emotional one at that. She turned her head to the side in an attempt to mask the streaking of tears down her face. Jack wasn't the best at comforting someone in a moment like this but he did the best he could by reaching out and grasping her shoulder. "SG Teams are dropping left and right these days. The war sure the hell isn't helping matters. What man power we have is spread thin as it is. Colonel, this world need you, this facility needs you, damn it Sam, I need you."

Colonel Carter wiped her face. The little make up she had chosen to wear had began to run down her face. She would not allow anyone else to see her like that, after her meeting with Jack, she would run to her quarters and fix it. "How can I be of assistance General?" Carter smiled slightly when she saw the look on O'Neill's face. It was telling her to drop the formality "Jack" she said correcting herself yet leaving the question that she presented still lingering in the air.

O'Neill shook his head and then sighed. "I don't know Sam" his head fell into his hand which were waiting for his head to collapse there. For a brief moment he just breathed and moaned until his head slowly arisen again. "I really don't know what the hell to do for crying out loud. The Goa'ld are winning this war. Let's just face it, we are losing this war and we are losing it fast. Kawalsky's team was sent to P3X509 in a joint operation with the Tok'ra in an attempt to obtain a valuable source of information." Jack took a sip of water from the glass beside him and then continued "We received intelligence from the Tok'ra that Baset and her Jaffa had captured Sokar. SG-1 failed to report back as you now know. However, the Tok'ra, some of them at least did report back. They report one of their own was captured by Baset."

Colonel Carter began interested further at what Jack was telling her. When Jack cut off with the information that a Tok'ra had been captured by Baset; Carter's heart sank. She had already lost her father, now again, someone close to her was in danger and in risk of dying on the same planet where she lost her father. "Martouf" she said in a quick huff of breath "It's Martouf isn't it Jack?" Carter did not need to see Jack's reaction, she knew it was coming before he did it. He gave a quick but distinguished nod of his head. His silver hair shining more than ever before in the bright lighting. Carter shook her head and repeated the action as she spoke. "General" she said raising her voice and becoming more militant and firm sounding. Her tone shifted to one of leadership "Sir, permission to accompany an SG team on the rescue mission." She saw Jack begin to shake his head and she stood up from her seat "General, with all due respect surely you plan to send a SG team in. If not to rescue Martouf then to retrieve the information that Sokar possesses, it is our only chance to shift the tides of this war."

Jack took a breath and stood up as well. "If you had continued to read through the report, I am ordering you back into active field duty Colonel. This facility can not operate without an SG-1, I won't stand for that Sam." Jack looked at her intently "There will be a mission to bring both Jolinar and Sokar back through the Stargate. This mission will be carried out by SG-1, under your command. You have everything that you will need at your disposal Colonel Carter. Select your team and be ready to leave first thing in the morning. I expect your recommendations on my desk before the day ends."

Sam left the debriefing room unsure what she was going to do. Jack told her that she had all the resources she needed; there was nobody she couldn't have. Her first two choices were simple, she would request SG-15's Teal'c and Jackson. A three man SG team wasn't unheard of by any means but Sam would need someone with a military background as a fourth member. She would ultimately need an executive officer in the event of her capture or inability to command. A technician would also be useful as well. Sam sat in her quarters for the next four hours looking through SGC personnel, the members of SG teams as well as members of the Atlantis expedition. She finally came to a conclusive decision of Major Evan Lorne for her executive officer and a young Marine Master Sergeant presently attached to SG-5 as her team's technician. Sam walked to the debriefing room where she was met by Walter. "General O'Neill is expecting these on his desk" she said handing the small stack of files to Walter.

Sam returned to her quarters to rest. She lay in her bed with a book in hand but her head grew heavy and her sight grew dim. Soon, she was out and fell fast asleep. She slept for the next few hours undisturbed until her alarm woke her up. She hot to her feet and quickly dressed in her uniform. She checked her watch, she had only an hour until she was to ship out as SG-1 commanding officer with her team. She was about to leave her quarters when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said and awaited for someone to walk in. She was expecting Daniel, Jack or Teal'c to enter her quarters, not Doctor Janet Fraiser. "Janet" Carter said in a questioning tone. "May I help you with something?"

Doctor Janet Fraiser joined the SGC years ago serving as the SGC's Chief Medical Officer. She had started out as a captain and worked her way up to hold the rank of major. She stood motionless before entering Sam's quarters. "Actually, I am here to ask you for something Sam." The two women had served together as part of the Stargate Program for years; Janet had saving the lives of SG-1 and other SG teams over and over, Carter was no exception. However, the two women had grown to become close friends and had once worked together to retake the base from the Goa'uld, Hathor. "Colonel Carter" Janet smiled "Sam" she continued, "I request permission to accompany yourself and SG-1 to P3X509." Sam started to give Janet a look of uncertainty and confusion. Janet jumped in before Sam could express her dislike of the idea "There is no telling how bad the injuries are to Martouf or that there is even a sarcophagus assessable in the case of pending death. We have sent SG teams there before Colonel, you know as well as I do the risks you and the rest of SG-1 will be taking, I am the Chief Medical Officer of this facility, there is nobody with more medical knowledge on Goa'uld symbiotes than myself Colonel."

Carter took a deep breath and exhaled. She folded her arms in a defensive posture in attempts not to show disrespect for Doctor Fraiser both on a personal and professional level. "Doctor" Carter's face shifted as she cocked her head to the side and her eyes grew wider. She pressed her lips tightly together then recomposed herself and unfolded her arms as well as straighten her stance. "Janet" Carter sighed "With all due respect Doctor Fraiser, that is exactly why I can't permit you to go. Your medical knowledge alone and expertise in Gou'ald symbiotes permits you from putting your life in this amount of risk. If we lost you on P3X509, the SGC would be at a significant loss." Carter shook her head "I am sorry Janet but unless General O'Neill over rides my decision on this; SG-1 will be going to P3X509 without medical accompany. Besides, this is a heavily hostile mission we are going on."

Janet folded her arms much like Carter had and shook her head "I can hold my own Colonel." Doctor Fraiser moved her right arm up towards her neck and her right index finger extended outward touching the golden oak leaf on her collar. "This doesn't say doctor, Colonel. It says major." Janet gave Colonel Carter a smirk and saluted her. She then handed Carter a folder with a few papers inside. "Already spoke to General O'Neill. I will meet you in the gate room in a few Colonel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chevron six encoded, chevron seven is locked" said Tech Sergeant Laura Davis. "Wormhole established General" she said looking up at Lieutenant General O'Neill. He gave her a nod and she leaned into the microphone near her "SG-1 stand by" Sergeant Davis said as she sent forth the MALP. It took a few minutes for audio and video feed to establish on the other side and after moving the MALP's mounted camera around, the General gave a nod. "SG-1, you are clear to move out."

Colonel Carter looked around at her team. Standing beside her to her right were her two loyal friends and fellow original SG-1 team members, Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Carter looked to her left and saw Major Evan Lorne and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer. Colonel Samantha Carter did not know Greer at all aside from he was new to the Stargate program. As for Major Lorne, their paths had crossed before and he was once offered a position on the Atlantis expedition but turned it down. Carter could not blame him as she had done the same thing; instead she opted to remain at the SGC working in R&D. Sam felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and behind her was Doctor Janet Fraiser also dressed like the members of SG-1 in black BDUs. However, her uniform unlike the others did not hold a SG-1 patch. Colonel Carter was armed with a FN P90 as was Daniel Jackson and Major Lorne. Greer was armed with an H&K G36K. SG-1 stepped forward through the Stargate, Teal'c carrying his Jaffa taff weapon. Doctor Fraiser waited a few moments before walking up the ramp and through the gate with a medical kit and armed with a Beretta M9.

SG-1 and Janet Fraiser exited through the gate and found themselves on P3X509. Sam and her team moved away from the gate as the wormhole closed. Colonel Carter walked over to the DHD and inspected it "Damn!" she shouted out. Doctor Jackson moved over toward Sam and looked at her. "Its damaged Daniel, sabotage." Sam shook her head "We are scheduled to report back to the SGC in three hours. We will have to wait for Jack to dial in." Colonel Carter quickly raised her gun and looked around when a noise caught her attention. Teal'c's senses her heightened as well as he stood ready with his staff weapon. The others did the same in reaction to the noise of twigs snapping. Something or someone was approaching the clearing in the heavily wooded forest. Carter gave hand signals for everyone to take cover. SG-1 Scattered to take cover. Janet was left standing beside Sam who grabbed Doctor Fraiser by the hand and began to pull her into the brush.

All of SG-1 and Doctor Janet Fraiser remained hidden as three Bast guards with their cat like features on their helmets. Their staff weapons drawn as they searched the area for who had just come through the Chappa'ai. One of the female Jaffas serving Bastet moved ever so close to where Colonel Carter and Janet Fraiser crouched in a thick area of brush. The Jaffa approached slowly moved closer and closer to Carter and Fraiser's position. Carter and Fraiser held their breath. Sam was about to reach for the Zat'nik'tel she and the rest of her team carried as a sidearm to shoot the Jaffa when her actions were halted suddenly. Sam closed her eyes in frustration as she observed the three Jaffa close in on the position of movement in the other direction. "Don't shoot, please" Sam heard the familiar voice of Daniel Jackson. Sam shook her head, Daniel had done his usual courageous and stupid move by sacrificing himself for the rest. He gave up his position in attempt to salvage the mission and keep the positions of the rest of SG-1 hidden.

Colonel Carter waited another three to five minutes. However, it seemed like an hour's worth of time waiting for the Jaffa to leave the area with Daniel. Sam could see the looks she was given by Major Lorne and Sergeant Greer. "We had no choice. Daniel just saved this mission and we will have to continue on without him." Carter checked her watch "We have to pick up pace; our three hours to get into Bastet's facility and rescue Martouf and Daniel as well." SG-1 moved into the thick forest and continued on for another hour before a shrieking through the sky startled them all. Greer and Lorne quickly raised their heads and weapons, it was four Goa'uld death gliders. The gliders opened fire on the surface below but far from SG-1's present position. "Teal'c" shouted Colonel Carter searching for answers as to what was going on.

Teal'c looked as stunned as Sam for the first few moments. He then came to reason and turned his head to face her "A rival Goa'uld attacks Colonel Carter. We are near disputed space of several Goa'uld System Lords." Teal'c said in a most stoic voice. He reached into Carter's pack and pulled out binoculars. When SG-1 reached a tall hill that allowed for a clear vantage point he looked through them in the direction of Bastet's facility where he saw Bast guards and Jackal guards. "It would appear that Anubis and Bastet have engaged in war. Perhaps over Sokar. No doubt he is a valuable prisoner in the eyes of Anubis as well as Bastet."

Sergeant Greer looked at Teal'c with his dark brown eyes and a half smirk "So we just placed ourselves into the middle of a Goa'uld turf war?" Teal'c looked at the man with a stone face and raised one brow slightly and cocked his head "Indeed." Greer looked at Colonel Carter "Ma'am, I suggest remain hunkered down for the time being. It is getting way too hot out there to risk continuing this operation in daylight."

Colonel Carter shook her head "No" she said with a thick depressing tone to her voice. "We can't wait, each minute that passes is a minute Martouf doesn't have. We can't waste anymore time, we must keep moving." Carter and her team headed down a winding path that lead to the Goa'uld complex. They had almost walked through the front door without confrontation until a single energy blast from a jaffa staff weapon shot past Carter and smacked in full force into the entrance to the complex. Major Lorne turned sharply and returned fire, killing the Jackal guard.

The entrance to the complex was heavily secure by what seemed to be the equivalent to SGC's blast doors. There would be no gaining entrance without using C-4 to blow a hole. Colonel Carter glanced over at Sergeant Greer to whom she gave a nod. He was carrying the C-4. Greer began to take the C-4 out when Teal'c raised his staff weapon "Someone is approaching Colonel Carter." Carter placed her hand around his staff weapon and lowered it. She signaled for her team to take cover behind three large boulders. They watched as two of Bastet's female guards exited the complex.

"I have another way in" Carter whispered to her team. "Major Lorne, assist me on the count of three. Use your ZAT to disable the guard on the left, I will take the one on the right. One...Two...Three" On the word three Carter and Lorne arose from behind the boulders and stunned the two female Jaffa. Colonel Carter looked at Doctor Fraiser "Janet, I will need your help." Sam gave a Janet a nudge on her sleeve and forced a slight smile. The two women rushed over to the two unconscious bodies and began to drag them behind the boulders and undressed them. Carter and Fraiser donned the armor of Bastet's guards. The two women sat their weapons down with the men who were hidden by the boulders. Picking up the two staff weapons, Janet and Sam waited for another patrol of Bast guards to run out of the complex and head into the forest. It was then that the two made their way into the complex. Before entering Sam looked at Major Lorne "Head back to the gate, inform General O'Neill that we need additional assistance and secure that gate! We will be back with Sokar and Martouf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:****_Possessing Fire_**

Bastet sat on her throne with two guards at her side. Her first prime entered her chambers with a man held at staff point. Bastet let a sly smirk form across her face "Kneel before your Goddess" she called out to the man whom she knew as Doctor Jackson. She saw that he was resisting and would not. "Kneel!" she shouted and yet he continued to defy her. "You dare defy your Goddess Bastet?" Bastet was not pleased. She extended her right hand out. She was wearing a hand device and began to use it on Daniel causing him a great deal of pain. "Where are the other members of your team?" Daniel remained silent aside from the moaning of pain. "Do not be a fool Tau'ri."

Daniel was in pain. His breath was growing short and his sight was getting dim. He screamed out the name of his wife whom had been killed year ago. "Sha're" Daniel continued to call out her name over and over "Sha're, Sha're" it was all an attempt to keep his mind off the pain and away from revealing SG-1's whereabouts. "I will tell you nothing Bastet. You are not a Goddess!" Daniel felt it before he even heard it. One of the guards approached him and smacked him across the face with her staff weapon. When his eyes corrected themselves again he felt an inconceivable amount of pain to his head. He reached up instinctively with his left hand and felt the dampness of his head. It was much more than sweat, he lowered his hand back into his range of view and turned it so that his palm was visible. Blood, there was a huge gash somewhere on his skull.

"There is nobody else" Daniel said pleading with Bastet. She shook her head and began to use the device on the weakened Daniel. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He would have to die now. He could not take any more of it. Bastet wasn't known for being so savage or sinister. She was not a Goa'uld who was notable for torture. Something had changed; somehow something was different. She had been known to have great respect for female warrior. She wasn't too found of males, she never used men as guards but she was more or less merciful at least by Goa'uld standards. As he began to prepare for death; to live out his final moments in pain, Daniel was stricken with a thought. "Sokar" Daniel cried out in pain. "Sokar isn't your prisoner, he's your ally." What Daniel said was the only thing that made sense to him as to why Bastet, a otherwise benevolent Goa'uld would be showing such malice.

Doctor Janet Fraiser had numerous thoughts going through her head at this moment. Before her on his knees was Doctor Daniel Jackson; a colleague, a scholar, and more so a friend. She had not choice in the matter, she had to act out her role. At this moment, she wasn't Janet Fraiser. Who she was now, was one of Bastet's loyal guards. Janet, dressed as one of Bastet's guards approached Daniel and smacked him across the skull with the staff weapon in her hands. Janet returned to her position to the right of Bastet. Janet looked over toward Bastet's left. Also in disguise was Colonel Samantha Carter. They both had managed to assume guard position in Bastet's chambers and now found themselves in the perfect setting to rescue Daniel Jackson, perhaps even to kill Bastet and her First Prime. However, it was the two of them against a First Prime and a Goa'uld whom had taken up the persona of being the Egyptian Goddess of Fire and Cats, the protector of pregnant women.

Janet hated having to watch Daniel in pain and she almost lost it when she herself had inflicted a great deal of pain on him. She saw the blood and the large gash she left on his skull. Her instinct was to run to his side and begin to treat him, to stop the bleeding and mend him until he could be taken back to Earth. However, she could not under these circumstances do that. She could not even show a drop of sympathy or empathy for the wounded man.

Colonel Samantha Carter remained motionless and silent. She observed Janet taking action by smacking Daniel across the head. Sam almost flinched when it happened but she suppressed her emotions. She and Janet were on their way to the lower levels of the complex when Bastet's First Prime assigned them to chamber duty. Having Bastet beside her made Sam very unnerving. Sam took note at what Daniel said. He theorized that Bastet was not holding Sokar captive at all; they were working together. This made Sam uneasy. Both were rather powerful Goa'uld System Lords. Bastet herself had destroyed the majority of Apophis' fleet and in the process acquired much of his territory. As for Sokar, he and the Goa'uld System Lord Anubis were in constant battle. Anubis sat as the Goa'uld with the most power in present times and was the one whom the Tau'ri were at War with more often than not. An alliance between Sokar and Bastet would mean the defeat of Anubis and any Goa'uld who challenged them.

It was time to act. Colonel Samantha Carter could wait no longer and neither could Janet. Sam looked over to Janet whom gave her an agreeing nod of her head. The two women could not communicate with each other effectively which worried Sam. Sam waited for the right moment before launching her attack. She fired her staff weapon at Bastet's First Prime. Daniel dove to the floor laying flat chested and covering his head. Janet turned sharply and lined up her staff to Bastet's neck. Bastet had too much time to react. She raised a personal shield causing the staff blast from Janet to be absorbed. "Damn it" Sam shouted as Bastet's throne seemed to lower through the floor until her head was not visible and the floor was covered again by a sliding metallic plate. Sam's face appeared as her helmet retracted. Janet took Sam's lead and did the Sam.

Daniel carefully got back to his knees and onto his feet with the assistance with of Doctor Janet Fraiser. Daniel looked toward Colonel Carter "Sam" he said calling out to his friend. Daniel wanted to say something; a thank you but nothing came out. There was nothing that could come out to express how grateful he was to Sam and Janet. Daniel started to collapse, falling back. However, Friaser grabbed onto him and aided him acting as support.

Carter looked at Daniel knowing what he was trying to muster together. "Daniel" She smiled at him. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "You would do the same for me, for any of us." Sam then glanced directly at Doctor Fraiser "Janet, get him out here. Head back to the entrance." Sam had noticed Jackson's belongings were on a shelf in the room. She grabbed his radio "I will radio back to the rest. I will have Teal'c come back and escort you two back to the gate." Sam then grabbed Daniel's watch "They have ten minutes before General O'Neill will be looking for us." Carter's helmet formed across her head again and she gave a nod to Jackson and Fraiser "I have to find Martouf" she said before heading out of Bastet's chambers with her staff weapon ready to fire.

Doctors Fraiser and Jackson exited the chambers and made their way through the corridors in search of a way out. It was another three minutes before Janet and Daniel heard a voice calling for them. "Doctor Fraiser" called the voice. "Doctor Daniel Jackson" the voice continued to alternate between the two of them. At the end of a dark passage way standing at an exit was Teal'c. "Get down!" Teal'c shouted and both Jackson and Friaser dove for the ground. A staff blast fired from behind them and shot in Teal'c's direction. Teal'c was able to dodge out of the way and return fire, striking the Bast guard. "Hurry, we must make it back to the Stargate, Anubis has dispatched more forces to this planet. Where is Colonel Carter?"

Daniel looked at Teal'c and shook his head. He coughed up some blood and spat it to the side. Doctor Fraiser grew concerned with internal bleeding and gave Teal'c a look that showed her concern. "Colonel Carter believes that there is still a chance Martouf is alive. She has gone to search the lower levels of the complex for him. Teal'c, we need to get Daniel back to the SGC. If we don't get him back soon there may be nothing that I can do for him. Teal'c arched his brow and began to lead the two out of the passageway. Once they exited the trio headed into the thick forest on a heading to the Stargate.


	4. Chapter 4

Martouf had awaken only a few minute ago from what felt like a year long slumber. He had seen better days, his body was weak and he was slowly circumcising to dehydration and starvation. Lantash was inside of him as the symbiote should have been however, Martouf knew something was wrong. His symbiote wasn't able to heal him as efficiently as Lantash should have been able to. Martouf had concluded that Lantash itself was injured, perhaps even dying. Martouf could feel his companion inside of him but Lantash's feelings, thoughts and all signs of its presence were not as evident as they once had been. Lantash did not even try to come forth within Martouf's hosting body.

Martouf began to take a look around his dark surroundings. There were jagged rocks and slabs of stone all around. He no doubt had been brought to some sort of cavern. He tried to stand up when he felt some force pulling him back when he attempted to walk off and explore. His arms were pulled back behind him. When he turned around he saw the problem. There would be going nowhere anytime soon as both his arms were chained to the wall of this cavern. With his symbiote, he should have been able yo muster the strength to possibly free himself from his restraints. However both he and Lantash were too weak to mount an effective break. Martouf noticed that all around him were hard yellow crystalline rocks, large ones. Martouf had never seen this particular thing before. Unknown to him, these yellow rocks were sulfur. Also around him were small black stones that were around in a sporadic manner. Martouf recognized the black material as coal, something he was familiar with. There was one last thing that he noticed, small deposits of potassium nitrate. None of these were important on their own however, if he was a chemist or a scientist of some sort and familiar with all the elements around him, he would have been able to conclude that he had everything that he needed to possible make black gunpowder.

Martouf could hardly remember what had happened to him. If it wasn't for the painful reminders left on his body and in his mind; he may have been able to suppress the memories. He had been tortured by one of the most merciless Goa'uld, Sokar. Martouf was somewhat startled when he heard the clanking of armor and heavy boots approaching. He could hardly make out the two individuals standing before him, one was a Bast guard and the other was unarmed being held at staff point, Samantha Carter. Sam was thrown down beside Martouf and the guard reached for a ZAT and shot her once as well as Martouf.

"Martouf" Sam said shaking the Tok'ra. He remained still for the next few minutes until he finally awoken. Sam was glad to see that he was still alive but the situation was not what she had been planning for. She had been caught by a patrol of Bast guards and now found herself in the same position she was trying to get Martouf out of. "So much for a rescue attempt" Carter said shaking her head in disbelief. After a few moments of self loathing she let her military drive for survival mix with her scientific mind of observation and self awareness to not only both kick in; but to mold together. "Perhaps not" she said in a surprised tone. She, unlike Martouf was not chained to the wall. She was free to explore their surroundings and she made the same observations as Martouf had. With one exception, she noticed the sulfur and began to conjure an escape plan. "Wait a second" she said with her eyes glancing around "Yes" she muttered "Yes, of course" she said with a encouraging sigh. "Martouf, we can blend very small amounts of these elements together to create gunpowder. A little of this on the chains that join to your shackles and a small spark." She began collecting a small pinch of each element. She applied them to the end of the chains which joined to the hand shackles. "This could work if we could just create a spark."

Colonel Carter gave it some thought; searching for the key to the puzzle, the last piece in order to complete the picture she had painted in her head. It then hit her. She was searched before being thrown into this cavern with Martouf, all her weapons were taken from her. However, she had something to work with around her. There were numerous sharp rocks. She picked to and began to cause great friction with them. Every so often, they would toss a short lived spark. Finally with one slash, a few sparks carried themselves to the powdery mix on the chains and a short blue flame burst happened accompanied by a pop, the sound of a very small explosion. However, it was enough to weaken the chains and free Martouf. "Got it" she said as she helped him up to his feet again after he had knelt down for her quick thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The blaring sound of the alarm was enough to give anyone a headache. It sounded a lot better than the previous alarm but it was much more noisy and almost sent pulsating chills down one's spine as soon as it went off. Thankfully for the personnel at the SGC, the alarm only went of during time of danger or unexpected stargate activation. Walter was in the control room when the alarm pierced through the air causing the young female airman to jump ever so slightly which caused her coffee to come flying out of her cup as she was walking toward the exit.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack shouted as he opened the door the same moment the contents of the coffee cup, scolding hot dark brown liquid splashed on his uniform. "Airman" she said giving the woman a irritated look. He sighed and moved out of her way so that she could exit the control room. "Uh..uh" he murmured to her as she walked by before she could apologies "Go, go on..get yourself out of here" he said shaking his head. Jack pressed his lips tightly together then looked at Walter "Who is knocking at our door Sergeant?"

"Still waiting for an IDC General," Master Sergeant Harriman aid putting on a head set and taking his place at the controls. "Still nothing Sir." A few brief moments past "IDC received General." Walter began to open the iris and turned to O'Neill "It's SG-1's IDC." Walter felt General O'Neill walk forward, closer to him. Through the observation window that glances down to the gate room, the iris was opened and five bodies came charging down the ramp, dirt and debris shooting through the gate before the wormhole disengaged. Walter could see Daniel Jackson was injured and was being laid down on the ramp by Doctor Janet Fraiser. Walter did not wait for an order he leaned to the microphone and tapped into base communications "Medical Team to the gate room STAT" he said in a firm voice.

A male doctor and a few nurse ran into the gate room and took Doctor Jackson to the infirmary. Jack ran down to the gate room before Doctor Fraiser could go instinctively to her primary role as Chief Medical Officer for the facility. O'Neill looked around and noted that Carter was not among the members who returned. His pupils enlarged and his dark eyes met Fraiser's "I wouldn't suppose this is a good time to ask, gee I don't know. Say, what's up doc?" Jack was clearly concerned about Samantha Carter and Janet could no doubt tell this.

"I tried to get her to come back with us General," Janet shook her head "You know how Sam is General, once she has her mind made up about something..." General O'Neill held a hand up to cut Fraiser off indicating that he knew, as he should because as Carter ascended in rank she became more and more stubborn much like her former SG-1 Commanding Officer. Janet smirked and then comforted O'Neill with encouraging words "Sam can handle herself General. She said she would make it back with Martouf and I for one am inclined to believe she very much will." Doctor Fraiser placed a hand on Jack's arm "She will come back Sir. Now, if you can wait for a proper debriefing, Daniel needs my help. He is a little banged up but he will be fine." Janet walked off heading for the infirmary.

Meanwhile, back on the planet, Sam and Martouf were very much In fact making their escape. The two however, were unarmed and heading for the only way back to Earth, the stargate. Martouf could on run so fast in his condition. Colonel Carter and Martouf made it almost halfway before Sam stumbled after her foot slid under an uprooted tree root. She went flying forward and rolled down a hill. She went tumbling and rolling over and over, her speed picked up in the roll until she was stopped abruptly after smashing into a boulder. Her head smacked hard against a smaller rock. The last image she saw was Martouf hovering over her.

She came to again, hearing the moaning of a man in agony. Her eyes glanced over to the source. She saw that it was Martouf who was sitting near her, his right hand was squeezing her hand. "Sam" he called out to her. She was in incredible pain herself but she was able to pull herself up to a sitting position. "You have to get back to the stargate Sam. Don't stay here to die with me." Martouf's breathing was becoming more shallow with each breath, his eyes were sort of hazed over. He was taking his final breaths and Sam could tell. She squeezed his hand and his eyes were drawn back to her "I" he began to say something with great difficulty or perhaps reluctance.

Sam knew what he was trying to say. She did not permit him to finish. "No" she said sharply. "Martouf, hang in there. We are going to get through this together." Colonel Carter was trying to comfort Martouf and keep him with her. However, deep down she was scared to death. When she heard something or someone coming she sighed and her eyes looked over to Martouf. His head was down, he was laying on the ground and his grip of her hand was slowly losing its strength.

Sam waited for whomever was approaching. She waited until the last moment and then prepared with all the might she had left to attack in unarmed hand to hand combat. However, it wouldn't be much of a fight with her so badly injured. Sam saw three figures approaching her two were armed. Something was different though, the lead figure wasn't armed with Goa'uld technology, He was armed with a gun, a Tau'ri gun. "Jack," she said faintly. The faces of four friends became clear, General O'Neill had come for her accompanied with Teal'c, Janet and a Tok'ra. Sam couldn't make out the Tok'ra until he came closer to her "Dad" she called out seeing that the Tok'ra was the one whom shared the body with Jacob Carter. She looked at her father "How are you alive" she asked but he didn't respond.

Sam reached out to her father and Jack. She reached and reached but she couldn't seem to get to them nor them to her. She then looked back over where Martouf was laying. His head was now turned facing her and his eyes were darting around as if he were searching for someone. Sam's heart sunk when she heard his words which were barely audible."Sam, there is nobody there. You are seeing and hearing things. Go, leave me."

"I can't let you go" Sam said with a single tear streaking down her face originating from the corner of her eye. Soon the single tear was followed by a cluster of streaks for either side. She squeezed his hand one last time. "I" she said in a short brief. She was going to finish what Martouf had attempted to say just a few minutes before. She took a deep breath and began to continue "There was always something ever since Jolinar took me as a temporary host. I tried all that I could to keep her and I separate Martouf but I couldn't. I felt as she felt, I feel it still. And if we are both going to die here now then" she was interrupted by Martouf coughing and gasping for air. He was attempting to say something.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour went by after the rest of SG-1 along with Doctor Janet Fraiser returned. SG-1 had debriefed General O'Neill of the present situation on P3X509. O'Neill was now alone in the debriefing room, sitting in silence at the empty table. P3X509 was no doubt swarming with Jaffa serving various Goa'uld. Colonel Carter was now stranded on a hostile enemy planet, cut off from the gate. Jack had only but a few limited options on his plate. He could either rule Sam as missing in action and withdraw any plans for a rescue attempt or mount a rescue attempt, retaking the gate.

General O'Neill would need some support from the highest power if he was going to go through with his idea of mounting a rescue attempt. O'Neill walked over toward his desk where a red phone sat upon his desk, the big red phone which had one purpose. Jack picked up the phone and spoke directly to the Commander-in-chief "Good evening Madam President," General O'Neill said firmly. "Yes Ma'am we do have a situation. One of my people is trapped on an alien planet. I know. Yeah, there is a catch to it. The planet is heavily occupied by Jaffa." A pleased look glimmered from his face as he began to hang the phone up "Thank you."

"Well hello sleeping beauty," called a voice waking Sam up from another blacked out session. Sam woke up in what felt like a bed, It wasn't as soft as a bed should be however. Sam's eye sight focused up at two dark brown eyes looking into her blue eyes. The silver hair reflected light and shone almost like a halo "Colonel Carter?" Sam's sight had finally focused and she was able to think straight. It wasn't an angel looking down at her offering his hand to help her up, it was General O'Neill.

Jack helped pull Sam up to her feet. She took a look around and saw that she was in a room with Goa'uld technology. She had been laying in a sarcophagus. "Martouf," she instinctively said worried about the Tok'ra. She had seen watched him die along with his symbiote or so it appeared. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Soon she saw the Tok'ra appear from her other side.

"I am glad to see you well Sam" Martouf said bowing his head slightly. "General O'Neill and the others arrived just in time to place me in a sarcophagus. I had feared Lantash was dead however, he communicated with me just before my death and instructed me in something called Kelno'reem. Lantash and I remained in this state, communicating with each other until I was awoken by General O'Neill." Martouf gave a bow of his head to Jack "If it were not for you, my symbiote and I would not be alive."

General O'Neill, Sam and Martouf were soon joined by Teal'c and Major Lorne. Lorne approached O'Neill "General, I hate to intrude and cut this short but SG-7 and SG-9 are reporting a pick up of hostile action around the gate. SG-4 is still holding the gate but for how long isn't determinable. If we are going to go then, we must leave now." O'Neill gave Lorne a nod and everyone cleared the room and made their way back to the stargate.

It took a few weeks for Doctor Fraiser to clear Doctor Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter to return to active duty but they were released within a few days of being treated. Martouf, once getting a clear bill of health from Doctor Fraiser returned to his people, returning to a world currently housing the Tok'ra resistance. Colonel Carter was in her quarters working on typing up a mission report when she heard knocking on her door which was opened. She had expected it to be Daniel, Teal'c, O'Neill or someone at the SGC. She didn't bother to turn her chair to glance at the man who walked into her quarters. When she heard him clear his throat she spun her chair around and saw Martouf. "Martouf, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"Nor was I Sam" Martouf said with his soft voice and an almost Vulcan like raising of his brow like Dr. Spock would do. Martouf stepped forward into the room and slowly walked over to Carter. "Did I arrive at a bad time Samantha Carter?" Martouf's enchanting blue eyes kindly found their way to Sam's very own blue eyes which gave an attracting effect.

"Uh oh um um" Sam stumbled with her words and sprouted out and up from her computer chair with a warming smile of her own. "No, not at all. You just, I just you know. Wasn't really expecting to see you" she said with a glow in her eyes and a flushing pink blush to her cheeks. She was awkward when it came to romantic feelings. She was even so more nervous around Martouf and Lantash because of Jolinar. She had spent many years trying to separate her own feelings from the feelings left over from Jolinar's short stay in her body. She was always honest to others. However, she wasn't honest with herself. She constantly tried to hide her feelings for Martouf by brushing them aside and convincing herself that what she felt wasn't really her, it was Jolinar's lingering presence.

Martouf came even closer to Sam until they were only inches apart. "I am not educated on that many customs of your people Sam, but I believe I should be starting with this." Martouf gazed poetically into Sam's eye and then took her hand and lifted her arm up; he kissed her hand softly. He then looked back into her eyes "I would like to show you something, a planet safe from the Goa'uld. It is where Jolinar and I first met."

Sam's heart had been beating faster and faster. Her palms were getting sweaty and she was knibbling on her bottom lip. She let out a sigh and pulled away from Martouf, causing their hands to unlock. He had mentioned Jolinar, every time Sam thought he was past Jolinar, Martouf managed to bring her into the mix. "Look Martouf, I don't think this is a good idea. I am sorry but, I have a mission report to finish and I am expecting Daniel to..." Sam didn't get to finish before she heard a knock and saw Daniel was now at her door. "Come in Daniel" she called out to him almost in a plea.

Sam grabbed her coat and looked at Martouf "Sorry, Daniel and I are going to a concert. I will see you next time the Tok'ra send you." Sam put her coat on and grabbed her keys from off her desk. She, Martouf and Daniel then all exited her quarters. Martouf looked at her in a way that a domesticated canine would their owner when their owner is leaving. Martouf then began to walk away and head back to the gate room.

Daniel and Sam begun to walk in the other direction, heading for the nearest elevator to the surface. "I am sorry, did I interrupt something?" Daniel asked pushing his brows together and feeling utterly embarrassed. Sam looked over at him and shook her head as to say no. She remained quiet as they entered the elevator. "Oh. Okay, I am really interested in seeing Cassandra. Doctor Fraiser has said that Cassie has mastered everything from Chopin to Vivaldi" Daniel said making conversation to break the awkward silence. The doors to the elevator open, they stepped in and headed to the surface. Daniel ran his fingers through his hair as the doors slowly came together, closing.


End file.
